Report 1421
Report #1421 Skillset: Sacraments Skill: Benediction Org: Celestines Status: Rejected Jan 2016 Furies' Decision: Benediction already includes chances to cure health and mana, cure afflictions, and has a list of defenses it grants as well. We feel this is sufficient, and the willpower and endurance effects can be removed without replacement. Problem: With the removal of endurance and willpower loss, the skill of benediction is affected by this change partly due to that this ritual restores a little of bit of both, but now it is a waste and will need to reflect the change by replacing what it used to do with something of minor benefit. This proposal will seek to fix that portion of the ritual itself Solution #1: Replace the willpower/endurance restoration with a permanent defense to a boost to rooting that persists through death. Solution #2: Have benediction cure h/m/e for a max of no more than 5% of what was lost. Solution #3: Solutions 1 & 2 with the addition of excorable resistance value of 1. Player Comments: ---on 1/8 @ 12:48 writes: Solution 1, and also apply the change to its mirror (i.e. things like Maiden from MoonWicca, if it still does it too). ---on 1/8 @ 13:59 writes: How big of a boost to rooting? Rooting is a pretty big deal with things like rad/beckon/wisp/gust etc. Unless it's incredibly minor, (like pfifth on a target minor, <1%) no support for that. Solution 2 seems more like a return to the status quo. The biggest question is does the willpower/endurance increase need to be replaced? Doesn't benediction have other benefits outside willpower/endurance regen? ---on 1/8 @ 15:02 writes: The rooting in question should be no more than intermediate level max, against being radded, that is nothing to it, as it is an extremely potent counter measure that will always hit the target if they are unshielded as that has always been my experience with rads.. now where they are radded to is another story, as rad will not always beckon them into your group, but at least in a random direction if it fails to pull them in. Lastly, benediction does NOT increase your willpower/endurance at all, it only RESTORE a small amount that was used from your max, and yes, we feel it should be replaced if it serves not the purpose. ---on 1/8 @ 15:04 writes: Also, it gives a 1 resist to asphyxiation, poison and magical only. ---on 1/8 @ 15:10 writes: As far as rooting is concerned with being beckoned by a demon/angel, the person will need considerable, major or unearthly status in rooting to be of potential resistance to those. I don't see that there are many skills that stack resists without resorting to artifact/dingbat item(s) for rooting to be an immense issue. ---on 1/9 @ 00:15 writes: No support for rooting at that level, giving intermediate rooting is quite a substantial buff, giving much more so than the endurance/willpower regen given previously. Why does it need to be replaced? Giving resist to asphyx/poison/magic damage seems worth it to me to use. ---on 1/9 @ 00:23 writes: Benediction has a host of other effects, apparently, and I don't think this is needed. In fact, with Benediction's mechanics, it'll actually be more of a buff to just delete the endurance/willpower effect, so that the other effects have a higher chance of proccing. My suggestion aside, a minor endurance/willpower heal is hardly equatable to rooting - the latter of which has a direct impact on combat and can (and will) be stacked to counter forced movement skills. Minor heal might be a better idea, though I'm not sure if Benediction already has such an effect (if someone can list all the benediction effects, that'll be great), additional excorable resistance is probably overkill, for the same reason as rooting. I'll support solution 2 only if I have to support something - but I do feel my suggestion (deleting the effect and by default raising the proc rate of the others) would be better for the class as a whole. ---on 1/9 @ 01:52 writes: Can we stop trying to buff Celestines please? Can you justify your request for a direct buff to PK? ---on 1/9 @ 01:59 writes: As in, can you explain to me why you need a rooting buff? ---on 1/9 @ 02:01 writes: All you've done is explain why you want to change a defunct skill but you have not explained why these buffs specifically are needed. You don't have to get something simply because you lose something. We know this because the reverse is also true. You did not lose anything substantial to gain shackles. ---on 1/9 @ 05:25 writes: Not necessary. the removal actually benefits benediction because the other (presumably more useful) effects are now more likely to tick. Definite no to rooting ---on 1/9 @ 06:59 writes: Would also support just removing the willpower and endurance ticks on the skill instead of replacing them. I think the issue at the moment is that it still tries to replenish those defunct stats as part of the potential outcomes. ---on 1/9 @ 08:19 writes: Hi, yes, it does still tick endurance/will. however, its other effects are just defenses. wicca maiden sometimes cures an aff not sure with benediction. as much as i'd like a quick fix for wicca maiden, i need more time to think on it. maybe there are other utilities for this skill like an expiring/permanent damage/resist buff or vitals buff. make the skill wholly utility. ---on 1/9 @ 09:39 writes: The ticking of willpower and endurance has to stop yes, as to the partial reasoning why this report is up, though as one who is casting this spell several times consecutively to see if there's anything amiss, I am quite confident that the ritual isn't a host of other effects as great as it appears outside to those who doesn't experience what it does. Also, benediction isn't an ideal skill in terms of pk, as the weaker resistances on the new scale is quite laughable and ignorable at anyrate and not of issue. I am willing to see about the rooting to be dropped to slight status. Lastly... it does not give a higher chance of proc'ing the other few resists as those will come anyway, it is however, a wasted repeat of ticks of the resists that are given. ---on 1/9 @ 16:35 writes: Doing my own testing with benediction, it currently give 1/8 magic resist (resistance defense) 1/8 fire resist (fitness defense), 1/6 poison/asphyx(purity defense) as well the constitution def which helps prevent vomiting. These ticks do no always happen each time you give benediction(took me 3 times to get the fitness def) so removing willpower/endurance will increase the odds of getting them all each time. I do not support any of these solutions, I don't think Celestines need them. Log of my testing - http://pastebin.com/NSnAzp71 ---on 1/11 @ 00:30 writes: I still haven't heard any reasoning as to why Celestines need a rooting buff. ---on 1/13 @ 18:22 writes: My reason for the replacement of the willpower/endurance has been explained in the problem section of report 1421, nothing too analytical nor that big of problem with a general rooting defence request in place of it. Or possible alternatives provided in the solutions. Though, any other alternatives that aren't provided in the report are more than welcome to be considered. ---on 1/14 @ 13:37 writes: The problem statement doesn't explain why you need rooting, just why you want to replace the endurance/willpower curing. Rooting is a substantially more useful effect than willpower/endurance regen is and not one that I support for the reasons already stated. I don't believe the willpower/endurance regen effect needs to be replaced at all. ---on 1/17 @ 15:58 writes: I also think a reasoning for rooting needed, since if I'm not missing anything, only way to add it is beast (?). Since benediction has a supposed one-time cast mechanic due to its cost and duration, I imagine the old will/endu regen should be replaced with defences. The defences given currently are just minor though, and since there isn't much available alternatives to the restorative utility function, I think a 1/6 resist on excorcable and/or 1/6 poison resist is fine. I'm not sure its used much during combat, but solution 2 is alright if you want it, plus one of the additional defences I've mentioned. Wicca Maiden mechanic is repeated casting so it has higher potential for mid-combat use, will be making a separate report for that skill next month, hopefully. ---on 1/18 @ 15:39 writes: I do not support any of the solutions given on this. I would support the removal of the end/wp aspect, with no replacement. ---on 1/28 @ 02:53 writes: I think all of these solutions are stronger than what they were replacing. I would support dropping them out of the rotation so the other effects trigger more often. Solution 2 is stronger than what was there before but I'm not seeing how it would actually be useful for you folks even if implemented. Correct me if I'm wrong but benediction tends to be used at the beginning of fights as part of putting up defenses when people tend to be full vitals anyway, and an unreliable 5% heal is not going to be enough to change this skill to being used in the middle of fights. If you folks truly want that then I'm not opposed to solution 2, I just think it would be stronger to replace it with nothing. ---on 1/30 @ 02:37 writes: Okay going to oppose. Saying something needs to be replaced, which may be valid, isn't carte blanche to pick whatever you like without justification. if you want rooting, you have to explain why Celestines need rooting specifically